


A Different Path

by EternalHope



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope/pseuds/EternalHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Percy hasn't of went to school on that fateful day of the attack of the substitute teacher? And what if he finds Nico, all alone and scared with his sister Bianca dead and his other sister Faye missing…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy will be 16 in the beginning and Nico 10 turning 11 soon to clarify anything. I know I made Nico a bit young but…adds more to the "He's like my little brother…he's so young…" thing with Percy later on.

It was a dreary day in New York as Percy walked home from his job at Burger King, the clouds were bunched up together in a dark and sickly color. He honestly didn't want to go home. Gabe may or may not be there - him most likely either out drinking or playing poker with his poker buddies and drinking - so it was a gamble for him.

The black haired teen continued walking, slower though, well, that is till he heard a shriek up ahead. Percy began to run to where the shriek came from only to run into an alley as a young boy with olive toned skin witch messy, and dirty, curly/wavy hair slayed a monster turning it to dust. And he promptly fell to his hands and knees as he gasped for air and the Son of Poseidon stood there with wide sea-green eyes, shocked.

His initial shock cleared up as he slowly walked towards the boy. "Hey, are you alright-"

_THUD!_

The boy had flew up and pressed his back up against the wall behind him quite hard, dropping his sword which disappeared, his breathing even more erratic. Dark brown eyes stared at Percy with a wild look in them.

Percy's facial expression softened as he crouched on the ground in front of the young boy as the boy eye'd him, unsure if he was a monster or not. 

"Hey. I'm Percy." Percy offered simply, trying to make small talk. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm like you. A demigod. I see monsters too." Percy gave the boy a reassuring smile.

After a couple of minutes - enough time for the boy to calm his breathing - he finally answered Percy. 

"N-Nico di Angelo." Was the boys soft reply as he looked at Percy with curious eyes. Percy took notice that Nico wasn't as tense as he was earlier. "And really? You can see them too?…I-I thought I was the only one…besides my sisters who died…"

The Sea Prince couldn't help but feel sympathy for the little dude. His sisters died? What kind of cruel joke is this? The boy has to eat least 9 or 10-

_CRASH! CRACK!_

And Nico let out a cry and whimper as he quickly clung to the older boy, the lightening scaring him. Percy was surprised by this action but took the small boy in his arms and began to walk home with him. He knows he should ask if he wants to come but it was going to storm and he couldn't leave Nico out here. The poor boy was pretty small and all dirty and his hair was messy and greasy. The boy really needed a nice shower, or bath, as well as food. Percy could only hope Smelly Gabe wasn't there.

Maybe the fates were looking out for him. Gabe wasn't home meaning some peace and quiet, but of course his mom would still be at work so that was a bummer. Little Nico was looking around curiously as he continued to cling to his hero. "Wow." Was all the curly haired boy could say before he buried his face in Percy's chest once again causing Percy to happily smile.

As the green eyed boy took Nico and set him down before running the water on the shower for the boy he couldn't help but wonder who the boys godly parent was. His was obviously Posedion since he got a gift from his dad not too long ago. Riptide.

Percy left the bathroom to let Nico shower and took his clothes with him to wash them and get the small kid something to wear. After putting the new clothing in the bathroom for Nico and throwing the kids clothing in the washer he began to make something simple to eat for Nico which he inhaled once he finished showering and got dressed.

It wasn't long before Nico began talking probably an hour at the least, "Percy…" the boy began before looking at the floor of Percy's bedroom. "You don't want me here do you? I-I can leave if you want." The boy sounded so broken and Percy felt pity for the boy. The Son of Poseidon ran his fingers throughly Nico's damp hair as he crouched in front of him.

"Of course not Nico…You don't have to leave-" But he was interrupted by the slam of the front door.

"PERCY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Gabe yelled, causing Nico to cower. Percy quickly scooped Nico up and put him in his closet. "Be quiet ok? Don't come out no matter what you hear or even see." And with that Percy closed the door before going to brave Smelly Gabes presence. If he was home early and that pissef he must have lost horribly in poker.

What felt like hours to Nico were only minutes as Gabe threw Percy into the room. The black haired boy had new forming bruises around his neck which resembled hands. "You fucking bitch! You obey me! I feed your filthy ass!" Gabe sneered as he smacked Percy with every word.

Nico had cracked the closet door open to see the horrific sight. Percy bruised and blood dribbling down his nose…he couldn't let his hero be hurt anymore. 

Nico threw the closet door open as he yelled at Gabe. "Leave Percy alone!" 

Both Gabe and Percy's heads snapped towards the small child as shadows around Gabe moved around angrily, but of course Gabe didn't notice.

"What's this best doing here?" The old and fat guy hissed as his eyes narrowed at Percy, raising his hand to smack Percy, only to be strangled and suffocated by shadows.

Percy back peddled but began to help Nico by making the water pipes in the walls to explode with water and help suffocate/drawn Gabe but Percy stopped and ran to aNico's side to try to calm the boy down. 

Nico had tears running down his face as the shadows stopped strangling Gabe and oy did Nico notice how that Gabe had gash on the side of his head.

"We need to go." Percy muttered as he quickly began packing tons of clothing in his backpack.

"What about your mom?" Little Nico hiccuped as he looked at Percy who was jotting down a quick letter to his mother and hid it under the floorboard that lifted up in his room. He knew his mom would check there. "She'll be better off without me. Besides, I'm about to get rid of Smelly Gabe here for a few years."

Nico tilted his head as he followed Percy who had the backpack slung over his shoulder as he dialed 911.

If Nico weren't here and had known what happened he really would've thought Pervy was beaten to a bloody pulp. "H-help…he's going to kill me…please!" Percy 'pleaded' as he quickly said his address. "He's coming-" and Percy hung up and turned towards Nico.

"Come on." He said as he grabbed a cost for himself and Nico to shield themselves from the rain and he quickly took Nico's clothing out of the washer before picking the boy up and taking off in the rain as he heard the sirens in the distance…


End file.
